You Will Always Be Mine
by kwebba
Summary: TITLE CHANGE used to be called High School Sweethearts. Mark tell his parents about him and Roger, but gets kicked out. What happens when Mark goes to live with Roger?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my second Mark/Roger fic. It's set in high school and Mark and Roger have been together a little less than a year just so you know. Anyways, enjoy and I hope you review!

* * *

**

"We're living a lie, Mark," Roger yelled into the phone. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of being asked out by girls and having to turn them down without a good reason. I'm coming out and I think it's time you did too. Either you do or we're done." Mark heard him slam the phone onto the receiver angrily. He sighed as set down his own phone. He couldn't come out now. They were in high school! Coming out of the closet would just add on the things bigger guys could bully and torture him about and topics for the cheerleaders to gossip about. Ifhe didn't Roger would leave him forever. But if he did, he would always have Roger there to protect him. But what if his parents didn't accept him? Even if they didn't, Roger would still be there. Some of his friends might not like hanging with a queer, but Roger was all he really needed to live. Mark had three perfectly good reasons not to come out and three reasons to come out. Why did this be so hard? He loved Roger and wanted to show it everywhere they went, but he was afraid of what people would think. If all he had to do to keep Roger was come out to the world, then that's what he has to do. He slowly re-dialed the number that was forever embedded in his mind - Roger's number. After a few slow, piercing rings, Roger's voice filled Mark's ear.

"Hello," he answered his voice more calm than two minutes ago.

"Hey, it's… it's me," Mark voice shook.

"Mark, I'm sorry. We don't need it to be public. I'm happy just being with you. You're all I need."

"Rog-," Mark started softly but Rogercut him off.

"I didn't mean to yell at you. It just sorta happened and it won't happen ever again."

"Roger-."

"If you don't want you come out, you don't have to. And I won't either."

"Roger! Will you listen? I'm trying to say that I've decided to come out!"

"Are you sure?This isgonna change our whole lives."

"I know, but if it means staying with you, it's worth it," he smiled.

"Aw, I love you," Roger said sweetly.

"I love you too. Hey, Rog, I kinda wanna tell my parents as soon as possible and I want you here when I do, so can you come over?"

"You're gonna tell them so soon?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he replied quickly. "I just figured you'd wanna wait, but whatever. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"Bye." He slowly put his phone on his desk and leaned back in his bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

Roger walked up the stairs of the Cohen household after being let in by Mrs. Cohen. He reached Mark's room and entered. He looked at his sleep figure then checked if anyone was near his room. He quietly shut the door and crept over to Mark's bed. Roger gently climbed over Mark, making sure he wasn't wakening, and leaned into his lips. When they touched, Mark smiled and opened his eyes gradually. Roger laid his head down on Mark's chest. They just laid there like that until a knock on the door startled them. Mark practically pushed Roger offof himand he crashed down on the floor. Roger immediately stood up off the ground and Mark said, "Come in." Mark's mom stuck her head in the room.

"Dinner's ready boys. Roger, sweetie, you're welcome to stay if you'd like," she said happily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cohen," Roger smiled. She left, closing the door behind her. Roger stepped closer to Mark's bed and held his hands out to help his boyfriend up. He took Roger's strong hands and he easily pulled the scrawny man up then put his arms around Mark's waist. "You telling them after dinner?" Mark nodded nervously.

Dinner went all too quick for Mark and Roger even with them eating as slow as possible. Roger looked over at Mark who nodded slowly.

"Uh, Mom, Dad. I have something I'd like to share. I'm serious about this and I'd really like all the support I can get. What I'm trying to say-," Mark started.

"Marky, you're scaring me," his mother cut him off. "Will you just say it?"

"Um, I'm… Roger and I… um… I'm gay," Mark finally told them. The whole room was dead silent. Before he knew what was happening, his father stood up.

"I want you two out of my house now," he tried to stay calm.

"Dad-," Mark attempted to protest.

"Now," he yelled, walking towards the garage.

"Mom," he said turning to his mother. Mrs. Cohen stood up and followed her husband's footsteps.

"Maybe you should just go," Mrs. Cohen replied cautiously, stopping the in the doorway.

"Where am I gonna go?"

"I don't know," she sighed. Mark was left speechless. How could his own parents kick him out? His thoughts were interrupted by Roger's soft, soothing voice.

"You can stay at my house as long as you want," he offered, after Mrs. Cohen left them alone

"I don't know," Mark demurred.

"Where else are you gonna go?"

After packing a few things, Mark and Roger drove to Roger's house in silence. Roger periodically glanced in Mark's direction. Mark refused to make eye contact as he sat with his head against the window.

"Mark," Roger broke the silence softly. Mark didn't respond. "Mark, I love you." Roger knew that was kind of random but he thought it might help. He thought Mark needed to know that he still has him in his life. Mark sighed and turned his head towards Roger.

"I know. I love you too, but… loving someone isn't supposed to be this hard, is it? I just lost my whole family because of love."

"But you gained someone too, me," Roger said as he pulled into his driveway. Roger turned off the car, but neither of them moved. Roger turned to Mark and caressed the side of his face. "I'm sorry that had to happen. If I hadn't pressured you-."

"Roger, it wasn't your fault. It was theirs." Mark kissed Roger on the lips quickly then they both exited the car and walked in the house, hand-in-hand.

"Mom, can Mark stay here for a little bit. His parents kicked him out after he told them about us," Roger requested. Mark knew that Roger's parents knew about them. Why couldn't his parents be like Roger's?

"Sure, honey," she answered, her eyes glued on the magazine in front of her. Roger pulled Mark up the stairs and into his room. Roger shut the door behind them as Mark sat on Roger's bed with his head in his hands.

"Mark," Roger sighed as he kneeled in front of him. Roger put his index finer under Mark's chin, forcing him to look up at him, piercing green meeting watery blue. "Mark, everything's gonna be okay, trust me." Mark didn't respond. He just leaned forward and planted a soft, lingering kiss on Roger's lips. Roger kissed back as Mark's lips parted, allowing Roger's frisky tongue to enter. Mark leaned back onto the bed and pulled Roger on top of him. Mark ran his hands through his lover's long, dangling hair. Mark didn't need to respond to Roger's last statement. He knew everything would be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: More is coming soon and I really, really love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is chapter two. I wanted to update a lot with this story but that didn't happen did it? So tell me what you think please?

* * *

**

Roger woke up with his skinny boyfriend in his arms. He smiled to himself and glanced over at the clock. It was 7:15 and they had school today. Roger hugged Mark tighter and kissed the top of his head. Mark sighed and buried his head into Roger's chest.

"I don't wanna get up," Mark complained.

"We gotta go to school," Roger said as he gently lifted Mark off him so he could get ready. Mark just fell back into the warm bed. Roger grabbed some clothes and disappeared from the room. Fifteen minutes later, Roger re-entered the room, showered and ready for school. Mark hadn't even got up yet. Roger grinned and took both of Mark's hands and pulled him up. He peeled Mark's shirt off and put another one from his bag on him. Then he playfully pushed him back on the bed and pulled off Mark's sweats, replacing them with clean jeans.

"Keep smiling, see what happens," Roger joked after seeing the smirk on his face. He pulled him up off the bed again and encircled his arms around Mark's waist. "Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to dress yourself."

"I like it better when you dress me," he said childishly.

"I bet you do," Roger replied, dropping his arms. "Come on, we gotta go." Roger picked up Mark's bag that carried his camera and hardly any school work and handed it to him.

Mark and Roger walked side-by-side up to the school. In the car, they decided they wouldn't make their relationship public at school yet for Mark's sake. Their private conversation was infiltrated by two of their closest friends, Collins and Maureen.

"Hey guys," Collins greeted. He was staring at Mark who had a depressed look on his face. "What's with him," he whispered to Roger.

"He told his parents last night. It didn't go so well," Roger explained.

"Oh, it's okay, Marky," Maureen said in her usual high-pitched voice. "They'll come around someday."

"Someday," Mark mumbled to himself. "Someday is too far from now!" And with that, he storm away from the group towards the school.

"Mark," Roger called after him. He jogged in his direction but he was long gone. _Well, I'll see him in chemistry_, he thought as he returned to the group.

After first period, Roger rushed to the chemistry room, hoping to see Mark. But when he stood in the doorway of the room, he did not see him. Mark was always there before him. Where was he? Roger walked back down the hallway and decided to check his car. It was a long shot, but where else would Mark go?

A worried Roger jogged out to the parking lot, wanting to get out of the cold New York air. He slowed when he was Mark's blue eyes locked on his own. He quickly got in the car and turned on the heat.

"Mark, it's freezing out here," Roger said trying to get warm.

"I don't care," he replied looking out his window.

"What is it, Mark," Roger tried to make him feel better by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My parents will never accept this. I'll never talk to them again. My life is ruined," Mark groaned.

"It's going to be okay. Don't listen to Maureen. And would living with me for awhile be that bad?"

"I love my parents, Rog."

"I know you do. They will come around, trust me."

At Roger's house…

"Are you sure you're okay," Mark asked Roger as he ran his fingers over the bandage on Roger's palm. Roger had cut his hand while picking up shattered glass.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled. Roger put his arms around Mark's waist, pulling him closer. Mark buried his head deep in Roger's strong, masculine chest, inhaling his warm scent. "I gotta go see April. She said she wanted to talk to me." Mark's eyes squinted.

"Alright, I'll see you later." They kissed then Roger walked out of his bedroom.

**April's apartment…**

Roger knocked heavily on April's apartment door. He heard water running so it was obvious that someone was home. When no one answered, he cautiously pushed open the door.

"April," he called out, hoping for a response. He moved towards the source of the rippling water- the bathroom. He knocked quietly then entered. The sight was horrifying. There was one was his best friends, laying in a pool of blood-soaked water motionless. Roger reacted quickly and picked her up out of the warm water. She coughed up a splash of water.

"April, you gotta stay with me here. I'm gonna call 911.Please hold on," he pleaded. He ran off to find a phone.

**Mercy General Hospital…**

Roger paced the waiting room wanting answers from the hospital staff. They wouldn't tell him anything. But Roger still couldn't believe this was happening. Why had April slit her wrists? What was wrong with her? From what Roger saw, she was a nice girl with a pretty good life. Why would she try to throw that all away? He was somewhat startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see a short, female nurse.

"Are you Roger Davis," she questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah, is April okay?"

"I can't inform you of her condition yet. I have to ask you a few questions. Were you aware that Miss Ericsson was HIV positive?" Roger look at her, confusion evident in his face.

"No," he replied quietly.

"You told paramedics on the scene that you had pulled her out of water filled with her blood?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Do you have any cuts or open wounds in areas that the blood came in contact with?" Roger glanced down at his hand.

* * *

**A/N: I know that's not how he got AIDS in the musical but whatever its my fic and you cant stop me! But who said he's gonna get aids from that? Muhahahahahha! And I think I went kinda fast with everything in this chapter. Like first Mark's all sad, then Roger finds April and exposes himself to HIV. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read and review. Tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Let me know!

* * *

**

Mark ran into the waiting area of the emergency room. Roger had called him after he had arrived with the ambulance. He slowed down when he saw Roger sitting with is head in his hands. Mark sat down next to him and put a hand on his back, causing him to lightly jump.

"Sorry," Mark muttered. "What happened?" Roger finally looked up. Mark's heart sank upon seeing his tear stained face. Roger rarely cried. Mark had probably only seen him cry a few times.

"April," he started timidly. "She's… she slit her wrists. They won't tell me anything, except that she had AIDS. And… when I help her out of the bathtub, I exposed myself. They… they," he began crying harder. Mark put his arms around Roger's tense body and allowed Roger to cry into his shoulder. He pulled away after a few seconds and continued explaining. "They tested me. I won't know for two weeks."

"It's gonna be okay, Rog."

The next two weeks were hell for Mark and Roger. Roger went into a deep depression and Mark had to try to dig him out. Roger rarely spoke to Mark or anyone for that matter. Mark was doing everything he could, but Roger kept pushing him away. Today, Roger was going to get the results. The hospital had informed him that they would call sometime between 10 am and 2 pm. It was 11 and Roger looked like a zombie.

Roger lay on his bed and Mark sat above him with his legs on either side of Roger. Mark gently ran his fingers through Roger's dangling hair. He bent down and softly kissed the top of Roger's head.

"Everything will be okay," he assured him. He kissed him one more time, and then the phone rang. Roger tilted his head up to meet eyes with Mark then stood up before answering.

"Hello… yeah this is Roger Davis… and… what are the results… you're sure… okay thanks." Roger hung up and stared straight into Mark's eyes. They just stood in silence.

"Roger! Will you just tell me?" Roger could tell that Mark was on the verge of tears just by his voice. Roger stepped over to where Mark was now standing and pulled Mark close to him.

"It was negative," he whispered into his ear. Mark pulled his head back to meet Roger's eyes again. As soon as he was sure that Roger was being truthful, he kissed him passionately.

"You're sure," Mark asked when they released.

"Yeah," Roger smiled. Mark was happy that Roger was finally smiling and talking. And that he was negative.

"So, are you back to the old Roger, instead of the depressed Roger who mopes around all day?"

"Of course I am. Sorry for the way I've been acting the past couple of weeks. It was hard not knowing."

"It's alright, Rog. I'm just glad you're okay." Mark kissed Roger on the cheek softly. "You should go tell your parents."

"Yeah, let's go," he grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him downstairs. "Mom, Dad!"

"In here," Mrs. Davis called from the kitchen. These past two week had been hard on his parents too, especially his mom. "Did the hospital call, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm negative." Roger was startled by his mother when she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, honey! You don't have any STDs!" Mark smiled at her last comment.

"Mom… mom, you're hurting me," Roger pleaded.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm just so happy!" Mark encircled his arms around Roger's waist from behind him.

"We are too," Roger said glancing back.

**Later that day…**

"Hey, Roger, wanna go over to Collins's house. Tell him the good news," Mark suggested.

"Oh, I don't know. I kinda like what we're doing here," he said seductively as he ran a hand up Mark's thigh.

"Come on, Rog! I wanna go see Collins."

"Why? Are you gonna leave me for him now," Roger joked.

"Collins has Angel. I have you. And me and you are going to Collins's," Mark insisted. "Let's go."

"Come on, Mark," Roger complained. "I just wanna stay home with you tonight."

"It's only noon. We'll be home by five and then I'm all yours."

**(At Collins's house)**

"Collins, get your ass up and open the door," Roger yelled while pounding on the front door.

"You seem to be your normal self again," Collins retorted after opening the door. "You okay?"

"No disease is ever gonna get me," he joked. Collins allowed them to enter and they went into the living room where they saw Angel.

"Oh my God! Roggie's back," she squealed when she saw Roger's happy face. She stood up and jumped into Roger's arms, hugging him almost as tightly as his mother did.

"Was I really that bad before?"

"Yeah," the others said in unison.

"We were all worried about you, man," Collins explained. "You wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Mark."

"I don't even remember," Roger said trying to think back. "Sorry guys, for shutting you out."

**(At Roger's house)**

"I wrote a song while I was avoiding everyone," Roger told Mark as they walked up to his room.

"Oh yeah? Sing it for me." They reached his room and Roger grabbed his guitar. They sat on his bed and Roger began strumming then sang:

_It's so cold, let's take flight__  
Well, we won't need a net, hold on tight_

_A new ride is unveiled, and we don't need to try_

_So there's no way to fail  
_

_The desperate look in our eyes, holding on to one another_

_Holding on for all our lives, just letting go to discover  
_

_It's okay to realize_

_Being born into nothing and no one and nowhere, it's all a surprise _

The desperate look in our eyes, holding on to one another

_Holding on for all our lives, just letting go to discover_

_That love don't need a reason and love don't need a rhyme_

_I'm standing here pleading and you just cover your eyes_

_The desperate look in our eyes, holding on to one another_

_Holding on for all our lives, just letting go to discover_

_That love don't need a reason and love don't need a rhyme_

_I'm standing here pleading and you just cover your eyes_

_It's so cold, let's take flight  
It's so cold, hold on tight._

Mark was speechless. That was probably the best song Roger had ever written.

"So, what'd you think," Roger questioned. That broke Mark away from his thoughts.

"That was great, Rog. Seriously, that was probably the best song you've ever written."

"Really? I wrote it in like ten minutes. I didn't really think it was that good."

"It was. Maybe you should be depressed more often. You write great songs when you are," Mark joked.

"So you're saying that all my other songs are bad," Roger added pretending to be hurt.

"I love all your songs."

"I love you," Roger said with a smile as he leaned into Mark.

* * *

**A/N: So, I would really like it if you reviewed. I review like every fic I read so maybe I reviewing some of yours and you can return the favor… and the song is Rhyme and Reason by Adam Pascal. That's a really good song!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Major Mark/Roger conflict here! Review!

* * *

**

"Fuck," Mark heard Roger yell as he slammed his locker shut. Mark continued to approach the enraged musician.

"What's wrong, honey," Mark asked, rubbing Roger's back. He didn't answer. "I take it History didn't go so well." Roger waved a paper in front of his face.

"I failed another test. I fucking studied all night for this damn thing." Mark smiled.

"I think we did more than study," Mark reminded him. Roger leaned his head against the lockers and closed his eyes. "Roger, I… gotta get to class." Mark quickly walked away before Roger could respond. Roger was confused about Mark's behavior but shrugged if off and headed in the opposite direction.

After the last class of the day, Roger retreated back to his locker. As he pulled the locker open, a small paper fluttered to the ground. Roger bent down to pick it up. It read:

_Roger-_

_I think me living with you is interfering with school and your life. I think we should take a break from each other. Don't try to find or talk to me. I just need some time._

_Love, _

_Mark_

Roger read the note over and over again. Did Mark just break up with him? Was this for real? Well, it was Mark's handwriting.

The next day…

After hours of moping, Roger decided to go out and find Mark. He went to their usual hang-outs; Collins's house, Angel's, Maureen's, but Mark was nowhere to be found. He looked in a few more places before plopping down on a park bench. Roger just sat there with his head in his hands until he heard someone quietly voice his name. he jerked his head up to see Mark briskly walking away.

"Mark," Roger called running after him. Roger grabbed Mark's shoulder and spun him around.

"Roger, don't," Mark warned pushing Roger away.

"Mark, what has gotten into you? I just wanna know what I did to make you hate me all of a sudden."

"I don't know Roger," his voice lowered. "I just feel like I'm taking up all your time and I can't live with myself after ruining your life."

"You're ruining my life by doing this! I don't need anything besides you," Roger pleaded, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. Mark almost got lost in Roger's words, but came back to his evil senses.

"No, Roger," he yelled as he forcefully pushed Roger's hands off of him and hastily jaunted away. Roger just watched him. There was no need to call his name. He would just continue walking away, leaving Roger even more hurt for ignoring him. Roger hung his head as he trudged away, not even noticing the cold rain that was pouring on him.

Fifteen minutes later…

Collins trudged to the front door after interrupted by the obnoxious ring of the door bell. What he saw on the opposite side shocked him. Roger looked different. He was soaked and had an extremely depressed look on his face.

"Roger, what's going on," Collins asked worriedly.

"Mark… broke… up with me," he stammered. Collins's jaw dropped. He knew how much they loved each other. How could this happen? Collins guided Roger to the living room to sit down.

"I'm sorry, man. You want me to get you change of clothes?" Roger didn't respond but Collins did anyway. Just as Collins came back down the stairs, there was another knock on the door. He set the clothes down and opened the door. "Mark, get in here." He pulled Mark into the living room. When Mark saw Roger, he started to towards the door. "No, Mark. Sit now. You guys are gonna work this out." Roger stood and Mark couldn't look at him. Roger moved as close as he could to his ex and tried to meet his eyes. He put his index finger under his chin forcing him to look up at him. Mark just shook it away.

"Mark," Roger pleaded desperately. "Mark, please."

"I can't do this today, Rog," Mark spoke softly.

"You guys can crash here since it's so late. One of you can get the couch, the other can have the guest bedroom," Collins said more demandingly than suggestively. Neither of them disputed Collins.

"You can take the guest room," Roger offered. Without another word, Mark left the room and hurried upstairs. Collins was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to console Roger at all. He was never good at that kind of thing. Roger fell down onto the couch with a sigh as Collins shifted his weight nervously.

"Look, Roger, he'll come around. Trust me, he will," Collins tried. "Uh, I'm gonna go to sleep now. 'Night Roger." Roger didn't respond as Collins climbed the stairs. He stopped half way up and looked down Roger who was now lying on the couch with his eyes on the ceiling. Collins always hated seeing friends like this. He never really knew what to say or do. He just felt bad for them and hoped it got better. He sighed quietly and continued up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N:I know it was kinda sudden but whatever! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be up very soon since I'm writing this one more than any of my other fics. I'd really appreciate reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so, here's the thing… I really think you should review… I know you want to!

* * *

**

Mark glanced over at the clock next to him. 2:43, it read. Mark sighed and slammed his head against the pillow. He had barely gotten any sleep. He couldn't get Roger out of his head and it didn't help that Roger was sleeping right below him. Mark swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat upright. After a few seconds of staring at the floor, he stood up and crept out the door. He quietly moved down the stairs and into the living room. Mark stared at Roger as he sat across from him on the coffee table.

"You can't sleep either," Roger's voice surprised him. Mark stood and backed away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said heading towards the stairs swiftly. Roger stood from the couch wanting to follow him.

"No, it's…," he trailed off after Mark was out of his sight.

**The next morning…**

"I just wish he'd go back to his normal self. How could he think that he's ruining my life," Mark heard Roger's voice from his position on the stairs.

"Why did he break up with you anyway," Collins asked. It was obvious that Roger and Collins were in the kitchen.

"He thought he was taking up all my time and ruining my life," Roger said hopelessly. "I had no clue it was even coming."

"Has he talked to you yet? I know you've tried to start conversation." Roger shook his head.

"Not really. Only short meaningless sentences, like 'Roger, don't.' when I try to touch him," he choked. Collins patted his back.

Mark leaned against the wall with a sigh. Should he go in the kitchen? He owed it Collins to at least say goodbye to him. He did let him sleep in his house. But he wanted to avoid seeing Roger. It wasn't that he didn't love him. He did love and he always will but he's been trying to un-love Roger. He's keeping Roger from succeeding with his band and in school. Mark can't live with himself knowing that. Mark shook his head and continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, Collins was sitting at the table across from Roger who had his knees up and his head in his knees. Collins noticed him right away but Roger couldn't see him. Mark was confused with the angry look Collins had on his face.

"Sit your ass down, Mark," he said demandingly. Roger's head jerked up at the sound of Mark's name. Mark was about to just run out the door, but a) Collins was much faster and bigger than him and b) he didn't want Collins pissed at him. He sat as far away from Roger, but that was only two feet away. Collins gave Roger which basically told him just to sit back and not try anything. He nodded reluctantly and leaned back in his chair, his eyes still desperately glued on Mark.

"Collins, I really don't," Mark started but Collins cut him off.

"Mark, I don't give a damn about what you don't wanna do right now, okay? What the fuck is your problem," Collins asked not so nicely. Mark's gazed lowered down onto the wooden table.

"You won't understand," Mark said looking up from the table at Collins. His face made Mark continue. "Roger hasn't practiced with his band in months, when we study for tests together; he always has more on his mind then studying. It's my fault and I can't do that to him."

"Mark, that is the saddest excuse for a break-up. All those things are his choices and he's happy with them. You two are happy together, not apart. Look at Roger," he said pointing to the tear-stained face of Roger. "How many times have you seen him cry _that_ much? And can you honestly say that you haven't cried over this yet?" Mark looked down as a tear slide down his face.

"Mark…oh, god, I love you so much," he managed to get out before putting his head down on the table and breaking out into sobs. Mark rubbed Roger's back. He never meant to do this to him.

"Roger, please, please don't cry," Mark begged. "I don't… want you to cry." Collins smiled at his work but it wasn't over yet.

"Roger, will you practice with your band more often and not grope him while studying," Collins interrogated. Roger didn't look up. He just nodded. Collins figured he didn't want them to see him crying even though they already knew he was. "Mark, will you take Roger back if he does those things?"

"And will you never leave me again," Roger chipped in, "no matter what I do." Mark thought for awhile then smiled over at Roger.

"You got a deal," Mark answered. Roger grinned then jumped out of his chair and rushed quickly to hug Mark almost knocking him over. "Calm down, Rog. Someone's gonna get hurt."

"Wanna go back to my house," Roger whispered huskily into Mark's year.

"Yeah," Mark answered a little too quickly. Mark and Roger said bye to Collins and were out of the house before Collins could say goodbye.

"I am so good. Maybe I should be a couples' counselor," Collins thought out loud to himself but quickly reconsidered and shook him head with a smile. "Nah…"

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna make the break up longer but I guess not… review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This first part really has no point... but I just put it in for fun. Major Mark thingy in this chapter. Review!

* * *

**

Roger was awoken late the next morning by the soft, lovely feeling of Mark planting kisses on his chest and stomach. When Mark noticed Roger's smile, he brought his lips up to Roger's.

"I'm so happy we're back together, Mark," Roger said after they broke apart.

"Me too," Mark said quietly as he looked down at Roger's chest. The break-up was not something Mark wanted to talk about right now.

"Mark, can I ask you a question," Roger asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Where'd you stay Friday night? All our friends said they didn't see you." Mark rolled off Roger with a sigh.

"I stayed in the park," he simply answered. Mark looked down then up at Roger's shocked expression.

"Mark, why didn't you stay at Maureen's or Collins'?"

"I don't know. I had a lot on my mind that night. At least I was smart enough to go to Collins' when it started raining last night." Roger nodded and sat up against the wall.

"What if it didn't rain last night? Either of us wouldn't have went to Collins' and we wouldn't be back together. Thank God for precipitation." Mark laughed lightly and sat the same way Roger did. Silence filled the room until Mark's hand moved to Roger's thigh.

"I love you, Roger," Mark said, moving his hand up and down. "I'm so sorry. I can't-."

"Mark, forget it. It's in the past," Roger cut him off.

"You're too forgiving," Mark joked. "I love that about you." Roger's lips curved into a smile as Mark's lips met his in a soft kiss.

**The next day...**

Mark walked out of the stall as Roger came walking into the bathroom. At the sight of Mark, he smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What if someone walks in Roger? No one knows," Mark worried. Roger kissed Mark delicately on the lips.

"No one is gonna come in. Everyone's in class," Roger informed him.

"Then why are we here," Mark asked kissing him back.

"'Cause we can be," Roger replied seductively before moving his mouth to Mark's neck.

"What the fuck," a voice called. Roger stopped and turned around to see Andy Niles, the school's biggest jock, standing behind them. "Roger Davis, big rockstar has a fuck buddy? The guys are gonna love this." Andy jogged out of the bathroom and was out of sight.

"Fuck," Mark voiced rather loudly.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I didn't think anyone would come in. I know that's not how you wanted to come out," Roger apologized sweetly.

"It's okay, I guess. It was gonna happen sometime. I'll see you after school." Mark quickly left and hurried to his last class of the day, gym.

After School...

After by Mark's locker, in his car and around the main halls, Roger had no clue where Mark was. They usually met at their lockers or Roger's car. Roger walked towards the gym area and into the boys locker room.

"Mark," he called. One of the Phy. Ed teachers came into sight.

"Davis, you looking for someone?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Mark Cohen. Have you seen him?"

"Not since the beginning of last period. Maybe he stayed in the weight room. I'm not sure. You can check."

"Thanks," Roger said before leaving and going to the weight room. Only one person was in there and that was some dork trying to be muscular. "Hey kid, have you seen a small guy with black glasses anywhere?"

"I think. He went into the gym with a couple guys after 8th period," he answered in his nerdy tone. Roger didn't even reply. Now he was worried. He jogged to the gym and look around. All he saw were bleachers and floor. He moved closer to the bleachers after noticed something blue underneath them.

"Mark," he called out again. He starting running through the bleachers after seeing what her thought he saw. Mark, in a pool of blood, laid motionless on the floor. "Mark!" He frantically looked around for help. "Mr. Adams! Call 911! Get me a fucking ambulance now!"

**At the hospital...**

Roger was going out of his mind as he sat and paced in the waiting room. Everything went so fast. One minute he was kissing and holding Mark in the bathroom then he was sscreaming for help and pleading with Mark to stay alive. Now two hours had passed and it just caught up with him. Mark was hurt. Mark was in crititcal condition. Mark could die. And Roger was dying to know how he was.

* * *

**A/N: I really have no clue where to go with this... as you can see. If anyone has anything they'd like to see happen or something...I'm notvery happy withthis chapter...well anyway, next chapter Roger will find out about Mark's condition and the Cohen family will visit Mark. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter... so yeah... I hope you like it... please review!

* * *

**

"Is anyone here for a Mark Cohen," a male doctor asked, staring down at his clipboard. Roger wiped some tears from his eyes. He stood and almost tripped over his feet as he approached the doctor.

"Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Are you family?"

"Jesus Christ! Will you just tell me if he's alive!" He wasn't in the mood for all this doctor bullshit.

"Mr. Cohen pulled through but he has slipped into a coma. I'm not sure of how long it will last, but...," he trailed off.

"Can I see him," Roger asked quickly.

"Hospital policy says only blood-relatives may visit ICU patients. I'm sorry, but-."

"Sir," Roger cut him off. "I'm the closest thing he has to a family. Please I need to see him."

"Follow me, but I must warn you. Mr. Cohen will look different so brace yourself."

Mark did look different... way different. He was hooked up to so many machines, there was a tube down his throat and he just didn't look right. This was _not _his Mark. The doctor sensed that the boy needed to be left alone with the patient.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want," he said nicely before leaving. Roger slowly moved to the chair next to the bed.

"Oh, Mark, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen to you," he said gripped Mark's hand tightly. A few moments later, a nurse walked in, not knowing Roger was there.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know anyone was visiting Mr. Cohen. Are you his brother?" Roger didn't answer right away. The nurse thought he was still in shock.

"No, I'm his boyfriend," he replied softly. "Roger. I'm Roger."

"Hi, Roger. I'm Jessica. Just so you know, Mark is in good hands. He'll be just fine."

* * *

Roger and Jessica had talked a lot over the next few days since Roger was always there. Jessica had really helped. She convince Roger to go to school and that Mark would be fine while he was gone. She was just there for Roger. She felt bad for him. These two boys were great kids and then tragedy strikes when a homophobe comes along and decides to kick a gay boy's ass. The police came to talk to Roger but they kept it short, sensing the need for Roger attention to be on Mark at all times.

* * *

It was Thursday and Roger had just arrived at the hospital after school. He was alone for only a few minutes before a couple burst into the hospital room. Roger didn't even look up. He had a feeling of who it was.

"Oh, God, Marky," Mrs. Cohen shrieked running over to Mark's side. Mr. Cohen just silently stared at his motionless son.

"You let go of my boy's hand," he commanded coldly. Roger didn't make any attempt to do so. Mr. Cohen grinded his teeth, trying to hold down his anger. "Did you hear me, Roger?" Roger finally looked up at him and shook his head.

"Why are you here? Mark wouldn't want to see you," Roger said icily.

"We're paying for this. We have every right to see him," Mrs. Cohen replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't give a damn about what your son wants."

"You don't know what he wants. You're just some fucking queer who made my son believe that you loved him. You did this to him," Mark's father yelled as he approached Roger. "I thought you were good for Roger when you two were just friends. You tore him away from that damn camera. But what you did to him, the way you made him is inexcusable."

"I didn't do anything to him. And just so you know, we've been going out since the day we met," Roger added that last part just to piss him off. And it worked. It worked more than Roger had hoped for. Before Roger really knew what was going on, Mr. Cohen had swiftly slugged Roger in the face with his right hand. The blow caused Roger to stumble backwards. Roger moved his hand to his nose, feeling a wet substance. He pulled his hand down and it covered in blood. Roger almost went to kick the shit out of Mr. Cohen but Mrs. Cohen pulled him out of the room. Thank God! Roger didn't want to do anything he would later regret.

Before her shift ended that night, Jessica went to check on Mark and Roger. Roger was pacing around the room with his head tilted back and his hands were filled with bloody tissue.

"Roger, are you okay? What happened," she interrogated him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mark's parents were just here. I guess Mr. Cohen still hasn't gotten over Mark coming out."

"You want me to help with that," she asked trying to get a closer look at his bloody nose.

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway," he replied, looking at the ceiling.

"Doctors say that comatose patients can still hear when people talk to them. Give it a try. You might be able to stimulate some brain activity."

"What should I say," Roger asked after sucessfully stopping the bleeding. He moved into the bathroom to clean up his face.

"Just have a normal conversation with him. I know that's hard with only one person, but just tell him about your day or your plans after graduation." She paused to let him think about it. "I better get going. You have school tomorrow. Leave by eight." After she left, Roger sighed and moved back into his usual chair.

"I guess it's worth a try," he muttered. "Mark, if you can hear me, the past few days at school have been rough now that everyone knows we're together. Graduation is in five weeks. I hope you make it. I've done a lot of thinking about what our lives will be like after high school. I guess we'll go to college. Hopefully we'll still be together after that. I want us to live together in the city like we've always dreamt about. I want my band to play in places that maybe actually matter. I want you to keep filming, even though it drives me crazy." He let out a small laugh. "But filming makes you happy so it makes me happy. I hope we have good lives. You know, I would never admit this to anyone except you, but I've always kinda wanted to be a father. Underneath the rocker exterior, I've always had a soft spot for kids. I know it's impossible for us to have a kid of our own, but we could always adopt. But only if you wanted to. I wouldn't push something like that on you if you didn't want it." Roger looked down. But his head shot up when he felt his hand being squeezed weakly. He saw Mark's eyes darting all around, trying to distingush his location, then he started coughing. "Mark, Mark! Don't try to breathe. I'll go get the doctor." Roger ran out of the room and returned with the familiar doctor.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cohen," Dr. Godinez said happily. He gently removed the tube from Mark's throat. "I'll let you two talk for a few minutes but then Mr. Cohen will have undergo some tests."

"Oh my God, Mark. You're awake," Roger said happily as he kissed Mark's hand. He wanted to hug him and hold him but that could hurt him so he had to fight against the urge.

"Roger," Mark replied hoarsely. "Matt Roeling, Jimmy Pierce." It was hard for him to speak, but Roger knew what he was telling him.

"Okay, Mark. Here, drink some water." Mark did and it helped a lot with his voice.

"Roger, it hurts," he whimpered.

"I know, baby. Just relax, okay? Everything's gonna be okay," he soothed, stroking Mark's forearm. Roger leaned forward into Mark's lips. It only lasted a few seconds though.

"Ow, ow," Mark moaned after Roger took it a little too far.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I forgot-."

"It's alright, Roger." His voice was quiet. "What happened to your face?" Mark's hand slowly moved to caress Roger's face. All of Mark's motions were slow. It hurt him to move at all. Roger put a hand over the hand positioned on his cheek.

"Your parents were just here... and your dad...," Roger trailed off.

"My dad hit you? How could he do that?"

"Relax, Mark. It's okay. I'm actually glad he did because I was about to just kick his face in but I didn't want to do that. Thank God your mom pulled him away or he'd be laying in a hospital bed right now." Mark smiled and yawned.

"How long have I been here," Mark asked. Roger laughed at the face that he'd been awake for a few minutes and he just now asks.

"You've been in a coma for three days. The doctor thought it would be longer, but you're a fighter, Mark," Roger answered sweetly.

"Have you been going to school?" Roger smiled at his comment. Of course, Mark put Roger in front of himself.

"Yes, I have. There's this nurse. She just went home, but she's been making me leave by eight so I would be rested for school. But tonight I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are, Roger. You have to go to school."

"I'm not leaving you. I didn't come to the gym on Monday like I do most days and look what happened."

"Roger Michael Davis, you are going to school." Mark sounded so much like his mother.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave when you go to sleep."

"I'm tired, Rog. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Go home. I'll be okay."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, three-thirty at the latest." Roger stood and kissed Mark's forehead. "I love you, Mark. Thanks for pulling through."

**A/N: So Mark made it after all... did you really think he would die? Like I would do that to Mark... anyway... I didn't want him to be in a coma for too long cuz that's just mean! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, people... I present the... next chapter! yay! okay, in this one, Angel and Collins come see Mark and Mark gets released... read on, readers... and then review**

The next day of school was hell for Roger. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be with Mark. But he knew skipping would piss Mark off, so he decided against it. But luckily, he wasn't hearing any gay jokes about him and Mark which he thought was odd. He was planning on kicking some guys' asses for even thinking of saying shit to him. He couldn't wait for three o'clock to roll around and when it finally did, Roger was running out to his car as Angel and Collins walked extremely slow. They were coming with him to the hospital. He waited impatiently for the two in his car before he started it and quickly drove up to them.

"Come on, guys! Get in the damn car," he yelled anxiously. They laughed and got in the car before Roger got anymore upset.

Roger drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital. Collins looked like he was going to throw up but he held it together. Upon reaching the hospital, Collins and Angel had to run to catch up to Roger as they made their way to Mark's room. Angel was falling behind so Collins grabbed Roger by the shoulder to slow him down.

"Slow down, man. You don't gotta go so fast. He's not going anywhere." Roger slowed but not by much. When they reached Mark's room, Roger ran over to the bed and hugged Mark.

"I couldn't wait to see you," he told Mark breathlessly.

"Yeah, he couldn't," Collins said sarcastically as he moved to the other side of the bed with Angel. "How's it going, man?"

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's good, Marky," Angel said with a smile. "When do you get to leave?"

"The doctor said I have to stay two or three more days just to make sure everything's okay."

Collins and Angel stayed for about another hour before Roger reluctantly took them home. When he got back, Mark was surprised. He'd only been gone eight minutes. He's lucky he didn't get a speeding ticket.

"Wow, you're fast," Mark joked as Roger kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I just want to be with you. I can't wait until you come home," Roger replied squeezing Mark's hand. Mark look down at his bed. He forgot to tell Roger about _that._

"Um, Rog. We need to talk," Mark started. "I'm going to be living with my parents after I'm released." Roger's eyes shot open and he dropped Mark's hand.

"What? Why," Roger questioned quickly.

"I'm only seventeen. They still have control over me," Mark answered.

"Mark, I can't believe you! Your parents kicked you out for being who you are and you're willingly going back." Roger stood from his chair and paced the small hospital room. "You can't do this. I'm not letting you."

"I don't have a choice, Roger," Mark said, his voice also rising.

"What's gonna happen to us," Roger lowered his voice. "I really don't think your parents will want me around there anymore."

"I can still go to your house and we'll be with each other in school. Please, Roger. Don't make this hard." Roger nodded slowly and sat back down.

**Two days later...**

Today, Mark would be released from the hospital and would move in with is parents. Roger was there with him helping him get ready when his parents walked into the room. Roger glanced up then set his gaze on the floor.

"Hey, Mom," Mark greeted.

"Hi, honey. Are you ready to go home now," she asked nicely, trying ignore Roger's presence.

"Yeah, let's go," he answered looking back at Roger.

"You need a wheelchair, baby," Roger asked Mark as he slowly moved using crutches.

"No, I'm fine." Mark, his parents and Roger walked down to the car. When they reached it, Mark stopped Roger to say goodbye.

"When will I be able to see you," Roger inquired as he wrapped his arms around Mark's waist. "Your parents can't stand seeing you with me."

"I know. Maybe if I'm feeling okay, I'll come to your house tomorrow."

"Alright, but only if your feel good enough. I'm gonna call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Roger kissed Mark lightly then let go of him only to be met with a glare from Mr. Cohen. Roger just smirked at him then turned to leave.

**Later that night...**

Roger plucked idly at his guitar while laying on his bed. He wanted to call Mark but his mom was on the phone with her brother. And when Mrs. Davis got on the phone, she never got off. He wanted to know if Mark was okay or if he was in extreme pain. His door swung open and his mother stood in the doorway.

"It's Mark," she said, handing the phone to Roger.

"Thanks, Mom." He took the phone and Mrs. Davis left. "Hey baby." He could hear Mark sigh on the other end.

"Roger, it's so good to tealk to you," Mark said weakly. Roger sat up in his bed.

"What's going on, Mark," Roger asked worriedly.

"My Dad. He won't stop yelling. Rog, will you come get me? I can't stay here anymore."

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Roger pulled up to the Cohen residence and saw Mark sittin gon the porch. He got out and walked over to Mark.

"You okay, Mark," Roger asked, sitting next to him on the steps.

"No, I'm not. I thought I could come back here and everything would be fine. But, it's not fine. It's worse. Why did I come here?" Roger pulled Mark close to him and allowed him to cry into his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." Roger helped Mark up and to the car.

"Where do you think you're going," came an angry voice from behind them. Roger looked back to see an enraged Mr. Cohen coming towards them.

"Stay here," Roger whispered to Mark. He turned around to face the older man.

"Where are you taking my son," he asked again through his teeth.

"I'm taking him somewhere where he'll be appreciated and wanted," Roger answered truthfully.

"He's my son. You can't take him anywhere."

"He's not your son," Roger exploded. "If he was your son, he wouldn't be crying his eyes out right now. He wouldn't have to leave his home to live with his boyfriend when he's seventeen because his parents are close-minding, homophobic assholes!" Roger stopped, lowered his voice and added, "If he was, you would accept him for who he is and love him anyway 'cause he's your son." Roger just glared as Mr. Cohen stomped back into the house. Roger smiled to himself as he retreated back to his car.

**A/N: Next Chapter: At Roger's house... yay! Review please?... you know you wanna!**


End file.
